Perception of information is an important part of an individual's ability to integrate into society, interact with objects in the environment, and perceive and respond to risks. Traditional devices for supporting individuals with sensory impairments, or other related conditions are deficient because they are highly invasive and require surgical implantation, risky (e.g., in terms of success rates, available only to certain demographics (e.g., age demographics), inconvenient to use, and/or expensive. Outside of the context of sensory impairment, it can be useful to have another modality for receiving information (e.g., derived from language inputs, derived from visual sources, derived from audio sources, etc.) when either redundancy is beneficial, or if it is inconvenient or infeasible to receive information using a more conventional modality. Available technologies are still limited in relation to how information from one sense can be encoded and processed using another sense (e.g., with respect to upsampling and downsampling issues, with respect to acuity of sensory receptors for a given sensory modality), density of information that can be processed and encoded, cost, ease of use, and adoption by users.
Thus, there is a need in the field of information delivery for a new and useful method and system for transforming language inputs into haptic outputs. This invention provides such a new and useful method and system.